


Aokaga drabbles

by 7Savage7LS



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage, Only mentioned though, Sex, aokaga - Freeform, kagamine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Savage7LS/pseuds/7Savage7LS
Summary: Just random relationship things about Aomine and Kagami.Aomine x KagamiKagami x AomineAokagaKagamine





	Aokaga drabbles

**Who worries about what they will look like when they are older?**

Sometimes, Kagami feels insecure. Aomine's a pervert. Everyone mistook him for a straight pervert. Even though they're dating, Kagami worries that Aomine won't want to be with him when they grow up because he's a guy. That means they won't carry a child which shares their blood and Kagami doesn't have big, plump breasts. He has yet to talk about this with Aomine, to clear things up.

**Who hogs the blanket?**

Aomine, of course. From experience, Kagami either goes and grabs another blanket or sleeps on the couch. Aomine doesn't know that though, because Kagami is always awake before him. Once Aomine has the blanket, he has the blanket. You have to wait until the next time youse head to bed to have another crack at keeping your blanket.

**Who eats the other's uneaten pizza crusts?**

Aomine is picky when it comes to pizza. He refuses to eat any pizza that has pineapple or green vegetables on it. He also hates it when the crust is really tough, so he leaves it in the box and Kagami ends up eating it.

**Who is most likely to cry over a sad book or movie?**

Most would say it's impossible, but Kagami has caught Aomine crying over a sappy romance movie. What was it? The Fault in our Stars. Why does everyone cry over that one?

**Who talks smack while playing video games?**

Aomine. He may be able to beat Kagami's ass at basketball but he's absolutely trash when it comes to video games. Tries big-talk and loses every. Single. Damn. Time.

**Who sings along with the radio?**

They both do. Just... Kagami's more reserved with his singing than Aomine. Aomine will belt it out at the top of his lungs and it's usual to see people in different lanes shoot them dirty looks. Kagami hits him for it.

**Who would enter them both into a talent show?**

Aomine wouldn't be bothered and Kagami wouldn't force him into something like that... unless he finds that Aomine ate his tomato and basil chips. Even the crumbs.

**Who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?**

Kagami always does the cooking around the house ever since that dreadful time. Aomine has tried to cook for their anniversary before Kagami got home from work. Luckily, Kagami arrived home just in time to put it out. Ever since, Aomine has never laid a finger on the stove or oven. Poor kitchen.

**Who would throw the other into the pool?**

Aomine, definitely. It's just that the first time he did, Kagami dragged Aomine down Aomine with him. Who shops for groceries? The last time they shopped for groceries together, Aomine chucked in any item that wasn't on sale and worth double than what you could get of it in another brand, with the same or maybe even better quality. Aomine's expensive, so no. No Aomine when it comes to grocery shopping.

**Who kills the spiders?**

Aomine kills them all and Kagami scolds him every time, telling him that they catch the flies.

**Who is the morning/night person?**

Kagami's both. Aomine's neither. Unless it comes to sex. Wake him up at 2am and ask for sex and they'll be at it like bunnies for hours.

**Who proposes?**

Aomine would never accept being the "woman" in the relationship. He has everything planned out. He'll propose at one of Kagami's basketball games, because of course Kagami will win, Kagami's the best (according to Aomine). He knows exactly what he's going to say - he rehearsed over 60 times. It's pretty long, may as well be his vows. Aomine's planned out Kagami's wedding dress, too. How beautiful. Kagami and Aomine plan to be with each other for the rest of their lives, so the marriage should go smoothly as long as Aomine doesn't screw things up. Help Ahomine. Don't leave him under the care of Bakagami. They need help.


End file.
